


Someone Who Knows

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Dawn likes being at college, but misses being around people who know about what's really going on in the world. Then Faith rolls into town.





	Someone Who Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: reunions.

Dawn likes this place. It's not too far from campus, but it's totally not a college bar. She's been enjoying the whole, normal-college-student thing as far as it goes, but it's hard only being around people who think the biggest problem in the world is their next midterm. OK, she's being unfair — again — some college students are totally cool and really care about stuff going on in the world. It's just sometimes she misses being with people who know. 

So when she got the text from Faith saying that she’d be rolling through town, there’d been no doubt that Dawn would ask her out for drinks.

Faith stands at the bar, long hair tousled, dressed in black leather and skintight cotton. When her eyes lock onto Dawn’s she smiles widely, marching up and pulling her into a powerful hug. Dawn buys Faith a drink, still vaguely proud that she can. 

They sit in a booth and catch up. It's funny, Dawn thinks. Faith's changed so much (not evil anymore for one thing) yet somehow not really changed at all. There’s a sort of essential _herness_ that seems eternal. She's kinda like Spike in that way.

Faith's been all over the world of course, slaying. Dawn's been here at UCLA, studying.

“I guess I must seem pretty boring compared to you.”

"Naugh, Dawn, you've got it goin’ on! But, hey, do you want to go out and have some real fun tonight?"

Dawn grins.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
